


Fantasia

by FussiliWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FussiliWriter/pseuds/FussiliWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantaseaba con ello prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Basado en un pensamiento que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza desde que salió el especial de Halloween. Aunque no tiene nada que ver con Halloween en sì. Gerita y leve Spamano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya… y todo lo que sigue.
> 
> N.A.: Basado en un pensamiento que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza desde que salió el especial de Halloween. Estoy tan atrasada con el comic que ni siquiera recuerdo por donde iba.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW… mature work. M-rated. PG-16 ¿Ya mencioné NSFW?

La fiesta había sido un éxito. Era de esperarse siendo Estados Unidos el anfitrión. Aunque Japón creía que se habían pasado de la raya por varios kilómetros, un grupo de naciones seguía perdido en su propio mundo, alcoholizados hasta que ya no distinguían al que tenían enfrente. No que fuera un problema para Alemania, claro está. No estaba sobrio pero tampoco tan perdido la pareja unos cuantos metros frente suyo. 

España y Romano habían comenzado la noche bebiendo ligero, trago tras trago fueron olvidándose del lugar donde se encontraban. Con unas cuantas copas encima, ya no tenían concepto de la inhibición. España había sido el primero en tomar al otro de la cadera y sacarlo a bailar. No era extraño que lo hicieran, no era un secreto que Romano fuera su pareja de baile preferida, pero a medida que se perdían en esa vorágine de sensaciones sus cuerpos de pegaban más y más entre sí. Estaban llamando mucho la atención y Romano al menos tenía la decencia de sonrojarse y esconder su cara en el cuello del que lo había visto crecer. Alemania se preguntaba cómo se sentiría sentir a alguien tan cercano, cuidando de él y ser correspondido de tal forma, tan apasionada. De entre su familia él era el menor, había sido Prusia quien lo crio y le enseñó cosas sobre el mundo. Su hermano había tenido provincias a su cargo durante un tiempo, pero oírlo contar historias no era lo mismo que experimentarlo. 

Con Hungría cuidando de un dormido Austria, Prusia hablando incoherencias se acercaba predadoramente a América llamándolo por el nombre de su hermano, Inglaterra y Francia extrañamente amigables, era tiempo de volver. Miró a Japón quien no parecía tan aturdido como el resto y se despidió. Solo quedaba Italia, con sus ojos cerrados respirando suavemente, inconsciente tal vez. Lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al aparcamiento donde un chofer lo esperaba para llevarlo a su hotel.

\- Buenas noches señor Alemania, ¿el señor Italia también viene con nosotros esta vez? – El tono divertido del hombre no pasó desapercibido. Se había deshecho de su disfraz de general romano en algún momento de la noche y ahora vestía igual que Italia. Su intento por mantener una fachada seria fracasó cuando sintió su rostro arder. Simplemente carraspeó y colocó al que seguía dormido inmune al mundo exterior en el asiento trasero. 

Mientras Alemania daba la vuelta para entrar al auto por la otra puerta, escuchó unos sonidos inquietantes. El chofer ya había entrado y habría sido imposible que fuera el origen de esos sonidos. Dirigió la vista hacia una esquina poco iluminada y pudo verlos. Dos cuerpos bastante familiares unidos en un vaivén frenético. Romano tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura de España y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las manos de España se perdían bajo las piernas del hermano mayor de Italia, el rostro del menor estaba perlado y con sus dientes mordía su labio inferior. Fue durante un momento especialmente provocativo y pasional, España moviéndose con más fuerza y mordiendo el cuello de su pareja, que pudo oírlos como si estuviera parado en medio de ellos y no espiándolos descaradamente. 

\- ¿Todo bien, señor Alemania? – El rubio salió de su ensueño, rápidamente entró al auto y se alejaron del lugar.

Tenía la cabeza de Italia apoyada en sus piernas, el castaño seguía dormido. Su rostro era iluminado en partes por las luces de la ciudad. Lo observó con cuidado. Sus mejillas eran más redondas que la de su hermano, sus gestos más amables e inocentes, su pelo más dócil. Se preguntó si haría las mismas expresiones que su hermano mientras hacía el amor. Si su piel se sentiría caliente al tacto, si mordería sus labios como lo había hecho Romano, o si dirían lo mismo.

“Tuyo, soy tuyo, solo tuyo. Antonio.” 

Romano se lo había dicho a España entre gemidos. Con sus ojos cerrados Romano e Italia eran muy parecidos. Por un momento había dudado que no era su inseparable aliado quien esta fundido con España. Alemania llevó la mano hasta la boca de Italia, con uno de sus dedos quiso acariciar sus labios. ¿Acaso esa ropa que traía puesta siempre había sido tan corta? Con las piernas dobladas, la tela marcaba descaradamente su cuerpo, tentándolo. Una sacudida del auto le hizo volver en sí mismo. Apartó la mirada. No había casi nadie fuera a estas horas, llegarían pronto al hotel.

xxxx

Italia seguía dormido, no quería despertarlo para hacerlo entrar a su propia habitación. Estaba seguro que de todos modos ambos despertarían en la misma cama en la mañana.   
Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, con dificultad quitó las sábanas para recostar al mayor. Lo arropó y fue a asearse. No tardó demasiado. En pocos minutos estaba acostado a su lado. El cansancio de su cuerpo se hizo presente mientras se relajaba, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. La figura de Romano no lo abandonaba. No estaba seguro que podría llegar a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Estaba seguro que España descubriría que los había estado observando. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. El cuerpo a su lado se movía.  
Abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver los ojos mieles del castaño. Italia estaba encima suyo, atrapándolo, y lo miraba inocentemente.

\- Germania Ciao! – La voz de Italia resonaba en la habitación. Sus ojos azules se abrieron más allá de lo físicamente posible. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un tartamudeo y un pequeño chillido. Tomó el cuerpo más delgado y lo aventó al otro lado de la cama.

\- ¡Italia! Deja de perder el tiempo y duerme. Si quieres causar problemas vete a tu habitación, por favor. – Alemania se giró dándole la espalda. Su postura tensa y su respiración irregular no engañaban a nadie, pero confiaba en que Italia no le daría importancia. 

\- ¿No sería mejor que me quedara aquí para evitar problemas? – Italia se había colocado encima de él una vez más, presionando su pecho contra su costado, una de sus piernas rodeando peligrosamente a Alemania. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en su cuello y su voz cargada de algo pesado. – Eso fue lo que más te gustó de mi disfraz después de todo, ¿no es verdad? Finalmente podrías mantenerme con una correa. 

Alemania se giró violentamente, mandando a Italia de vuelta al colchón. Con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido miraba atentamente al castaño, la forma en que reía y se movía en la cama, estirándose y alzando las piernas. Las sabanas se arrugaban bajo su cuerpo cuando arqueaba la espalda. Su mirada se posó en la suya. Italia volvió a acercarse a él. Aún tenía puesta la ropa que traía en la fiesta. Italia lo tomó de un hombro y lo hizo recostarse. Se subió encima y se sentó en sus caderas. Alemania no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

\- Me gustaba la armadura que traías. – Con sus dedos Italia recorría el cuello del rubio, delineaba sus músculos, sentía la firmeza de su abdomen. – Te hacía ver digno. Fuerte. Como un líder. Siempre lo has sido pero durante la fiesta no podía dejar de mirarte, verte vestido como uno de los míos me hizo sentir cosas. 

Italia se inclinó para besarlo. Alemania se apartó – Bebiste demasiado, acuéstate e intenta dormir, yo iré al sofá. 

\- No, se lo que estoy haciendo. Soy italiano, descendiente del Gran Imperio Romano. Hará falta más que un pequeño banquete como ese para hacerme perder la razón. Lo sabes bien. Reuniones como esas eran un día normal como cualquier otro. – Alemania lo sabía. Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo no era propio del dulce italiano que blandía banderas blancas y se escondía detrás de Japón cuando intentaba regañarlo. 

\- Yo no quiero esto. – Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en el chico que estaba encima suyo, quien retrocedió un poco. Ese movimiento, aunque accidental, tuvo un efecto contrario en el rubio. Inhaló fuertemente y colocó sus dos manos en los muslos del otro. Italia volvió a mirarlo, esta vez divertido.

\- Sé que lo quieres, pero no estás seguro de que sea lo que yo quiero. – Los movimientos que Italia hacía esta vez lo estaban volviendo estúpido. Era cierto. Quería saber cómo se sentiría su cuerpo al abrazarlo cada noche desde que empezaron a dormir juntos. Pero el castaño actuaba tan inocente. Pero el vaivén que mantenía no era nada puro. Lo más probable es que eso lo hubiera aprendido de Francia. Tener puestos solo unos boxers no lo ayudaba. Italia se arqueó hacia atrás mientras seguía moviéndose, soltó un gruñido y apretó con más fuerzas sus piernas, el castaño no traía nada debajo.

\- Lo quiero, que me hagas tuyo es lo que más quiero. Que me veas cuando gima tu nombre y desees volver a verme cada noche. Hazme tuyo. – Alemania dejó de lado todas las razones que le decían que esto era una mala idea. Si Roma se aparecía improvisamente de nuevo lo mandaría volar por la ventana. Esta noche finalmente obtendría lo que durante tiempo había estado anhelando.

Tomó a Italia de la cintura y lo posicionó debajo de él estampando su cara contra la almohada. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Alemania lo tomó de las caderas y lo levantó acercándolo a su cuerpo. Italia podía sentir la dureza de Alemania restregándose contra él entre las telas sin pudor. Una mano rasposa batallaba para quitarle la ropa. Con la otra, lo tomaba del cuello y lo giraba para poder besarlo. No era nada a como se lo había imaginado. No había flores ni anillos con forma de tomate. Nada era dulce y suave. Mas bien violento, fuerte. Sus dientes chocaban y un rastro de saliva se formaba entre ellos. Una de las manos de Italia llegó hasta su pelo y tiró de él. Alemania se alejó. Presionó al menor contra la cama firmemente mientras sujetaba sus muñecas contra el respaldero, Italia lanzó un quejido, le estaba haciendo daño. Aflojó un poco el agarre. A medida que Italia se recuperaba, Alemania marcaba su espalda sin piedad. Moretones de todas las medidas se harían visibles mañana, el rubio no se había sentido nunca tan satisfecho. 

El castaño repetía su nombre entre suspiros. – Ludwig, Ludwig. – Se detuvo un momento, la razón había vuelto. Tenía a Italia dominado contra el colchón. Con sus caderas   
levantadas y expuesto. Su rostro sonrojado y los ojos entreabiertos. Los labios relucientes e hinchados. Moviéndose desesperado por sentir mas contacto, quejándose de que Alemania se hubiera detenido. Era hermoso. Mandó a la razón a volar. 

Ordenó a Italia que no se moviera, que se quedara en esa posición. Del servicio del almuerzo tomó la botella de aceite de oliva y lo untó en sus manos. El aroma de aceitunas invadió la habitación. Italia suspiraba con ansia. Alemania acariciaba sus glúteos y su entrada sin penetrarlo. Italia suspiraba cada vez más pesadamente. El rubio besaba su espalda. Le complacía saber que el otro no necesitaba una cadena alrededor del cuello para obedecer lo que se le dijera. Aunque parecía una imagen tentadora. Definitivamente era algo que harían más adelante.

Italia rogaba por más contacto. Quiso llevar sus manos hasta su miembro desatendido y Alemania se lo impidió. Volvió a tomarlo de las muñecas, esta vez mas suavemente, y con la otra siguió acariciándolo. Italia se frustraba cada vez más. Quería que Alemania lo tomara con fuerza como hasta hace un momento. Intentó zafarse de su agarre y tomarlo como quisiera, pero era físicamente más débil que el otro. Gruñó. Alemania lo compensó usando la lengua. 

El cuerpo de Italia estaba tenso, no estaba esperando sentir la lengua de Alemania abriéndose paso en su cuerpo. Dirigirse más al sur y recorrer el perineo, para luego volver y seguir entreteniéndose en ese anillo. Y mientras lo hacía, se relajaba y sentía como un dedo calloso entraba sin dificultad. Era incómodo pero las caricias que el rubio le daba tan generosamente lo hacían olvidar. 

Con media botella de aceite y cinco dedos metidos en sus partes más íntimas, Italia no aguantaría mucho. Su miembro rojo había manchado las sábanas incluso más que el aceite.   
Alemania soltó sus muñecas que cayeron inmóviles a los lados. Se deshizo de sus boxers y recostó su pecho contra la espalda del italiano. Besó su cuello y acaricio su frente mientras restregaba su pene erecto contra los glúteos del mayor. Lo guio hasta su entrada y comenzó a empujar.

Sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía, tenía los parpados apretados con fuerza. Estaba recorriendo un vórtice de emociones. Los quejidos de Italia llegaban desde lejos.  
Germania, Germania. ¡Despierta, Germania! – Cuando abrió los ojos Italia lo miraba preocupadamente, el sol empezaba a brillar afuera y Alemania se sentía morir. – Estabas quejándote mucho mientras dormías, seguramente tendrías una pesadilla. – La voz de Italia llamó su atención. El castaño iba vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta. Al parecer el desayuno ya había llegado. Se levantó de la cama y vio con horror los efectos del sueño que había tenido. Intentó cubrirse pero Italia ya lo había visto.

El castaño solo le sonrió y le dio privacidad para que pudiera hacerse cargo del problema. Alemania entro al baño y se metió a la ducha, no le parecía correcto encontrar alivio con el culpable de sus fantasías al otro lado de la habitación tomando tranquilamente un café. Recordó el sueño que había tenido, se sintió mal. Italia era demasiado inocente como para actuar así, se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Lo malo de recordar fue que por más vil que se sintiera, ya no había forma de bajarse la calentura con agua fría. Cerró los ojos y siguió recordando mientras se acariciaba con una mano. No tardó en suspirar el nombre del hombre que le causaba tantos problemas. 

Encerrado de nuevo en su mundo de fantasía ni siquiera sintió cuando unos momentos después Italia se acercaba a la puerta. Con una mano apoyada en el pomo no se decidía si entrar o no. Apoyó la frente en la madera y escuchó como Alemania suspiraba su nombre. Cerró sus ojos y giró el pomo de la puerta. Ya hubieron esperado suficiente.


End file.
